The evaluation of execution performance is one step in the testing of a program. This evaluation is performed to make sure that the program that has been developed is capable of achieving the client-requested throughput standards when the program is actually run.
In order to accurately evaluate the execution performance when the program is actually run, test data similar to the data that will be inputted when the program is actually run must be prepared, and the program must be executed using the test data. A technique for generating test data for use in performance evaluation testing is thus required.
PTL 1 exists as prior art for producing test data for use in a performance evaluation. According to this technique, test data can be produced by providing database schema information and data production rules.
In addition, PTL 1 shows a method for producing a program that is used to produce test data for use in a performance evaluation.